Peyote Plants in GTA V
]] A Peyote Plant is a collectible featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. It can be consumed by the player. Named after the real-life Peyote cactus which contains psychoactive properties, this plant seemingly has some sort of hallucinogenic effect on the protagonist's brain and body once taken. Description Once the player finds a Peyote plant, an on-screen prompt will tell the player to press right on the D-pad in order to eat it. If pressed, a short cutscene will play, during which the player will be seen kneeling down and breaking a chunk off of the Peyote plant, before popping it in his mouth. After this, he will faint and fall on the ground, and the screen will shimmer and display bright colors (similar to the effects of Weed), and then the screen will suddenly go black. When the player comes to, he will seemingly find himself in the body of a random animal. While this is obviously part of his hallucination sequence, the player will be able to move the animal around and (for birds) even fly it around the gameworld (using controls similar to those of flying normal fixed-wing aircraft), interacting with pedestrians and other animals. The player is unable to pick up any objects while in the hallucinogenic state, so exploring underwater Wrecks can be done but no weapons or briefcases can be collected. In the bird's body, the player is able to fly around the state, and will quite humorously be able to defecate on command (often times with comical consequences). As any quadrupedal animal (dogs, cats, etc.), the player is able to press the "horn" button to make the animal produce sounds (barks, meows, etc.) During the hallucination, the protagonist can be heard talking in his normal voice, in a complete state of awe at the peyote plant's powerful effects. The player cannot choose which type of animal he can take control of, however the peyote will make animal noises when the player is near it, giving them a hint what they will turn into as well as the plant's whereabouts (this is arguably not too helpful as it can also be an actual animal making noise). If the animal somehow dies, the hallucination will end, and the player will find himself back in his own body. Alternatively, the player can pick when to end the hallucination by holding the right D-Pad button. As the psychoactive drug starts to wear off, the protagonist can be seen back at the original plant location, still mimicking the animal's behavior, such as flapping his wings (if he was a bird), or crawling around on the ground (if he was a dog). After some time, he will regain his senses. Even if the player is an animal, NPCs will still interact with the player as if they were still a human. For example, if you approach some gangsters as a cat, they would talk to you and eventually open fire. If you fly as a bird over any restricted areas, expect a wanted level. Playable Animals Dialogues File:GTA 5 - Franklin's Peyote Hallucinations (All Dialogues) File:GTA 5 - Michael's Peyote Hallucinations (All Dialogues) File:GTA 5 - Trevor's Peyote Hallucinations (All Dialogues) Locations There are 27 collectible Peyote plant locations. Gallery Bird_droppings_on_demand_GTAVe.jpg|Defecate on demand! Videos GTA 5 - Play as a Bird (Chicken, Seagull, Hawk, Crow and more) -PS4 & Xbox One- Play as a land animal GTA 5 - Play as a Fish (Shark, Dolphin, Killer Whale, Stingray & more) PS4 & Xbox One Trivia *All birds (except chicken) can defecate if pressing the attack button, but strangely, the fecal matter of the birds can activate car alarms and, if dropped on the water, will have an impact disproportionate to its size. *If the player presses the horn button when playing as a fish, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the protagonist drowning (except Dolphins and Orcas, presumably because they are marine mammals) *The hallucinogenic properties of the peyote plant were originally referred to in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas when The Truth took the members of The Gurning Chimps on a "peyote safari". *According to the sound files, a Sasquatch peyote was once planned.http://i.imgur.com/1LC0LjV.png References * ru:Пейоты Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V Category:Collectibles Category:Drugs